Stripclub Love
by nightsangel8989
Summary: Sess/Kags, Kagome needs a job so she could make money to take care of her brother's. So what happens when she gets a job at the hottest strip club in Tokyo? And what happends if she has a bad past, and it comes back to haunt her? PLEASE READ!
1. What have I gotten myself into?

(First one ever. Please be gentle…PLEASE!...but if you have any ideas feel free to tell me : ) …. Oh boy, well…here it goes, enjoy)

Kagome needs a job so she could make money to take care of her brother and sister. So what happens when she gets a job at the hottest strip club in Tokyo?

_**9:30 p.m.**_

"**YES! Thank you so much for this Sango. I can't believe you went out of your way to help me find a job!" yelled the dark haired beauty.**

"**Well there's um something you should know about the-"**

"**God thanks Sango you're the best. Now I can finally have some kind of money to put towards food for Souta and Shippou. Ill would do just about anything right now! So what's it like?"**

'_**Oh god, she would do anything? Damn she's going to hate me when she finds out what the job is.'**_** Thought Sango.**

"**It's in um…a club and it's…the biggest one in Tokyo. Here's the address," she said handing her the piece of paper, "and don't worry Kagome, I have already shown them a picture of you and they want you there tonight to see how your going to do. Oh where are the kids?" she said changing the subject.**

"**They're at my Grandmother Kaede's house for the weekend. Um, why would they . . . uh . . . need a picture of me? What kind of job-?"**

"**Okay well I have to go now. Bye!" she interupted with a nervous smile and ran out the door.**

'_**What was that about?'**_** she looked at the paper and read the address and who to ask for.**

'**_Inuyasha Nakamura? And the interview is tonight around 11:30 p.m? Wow. And it's in . . . an two hours?! I have to get ready and do my hair and find clothes! and the place is an hour away.'_ She got up and ran in to the bathroom to take a shower.**

**About forty five minutes later, Kagome was out of the shower and in her closet throwing clothes around. '**_**Finally**_**' she thought. She put on a short but not to revealing black skirt that came up mid thigh and a tight black sleeveless shirt on top, gold earrings, a long gold necklace and gold stilettos. **"**Okay. Now I'm ready." Looking at her watch "I'm going to be late!" With that she ran out the door and into her car.**

_'**Perfect. It is a club anyways might as well go there in style just in case.'**_

* * *

_**11:30 p.m.**_

**She walked into the club with the music blasted and the crowd was going crazy. The dancing on the dance floor looked as if the people were **_**having sex!!**_

Look how she's movin

The way she dances the club under her spell

Knows what shes doing,

She sees you fallin oh you goin to need some help

This girl right here is drivin me so crazy hardly is the henny

But still she got me hazy,

Wanna reach out and touch your butt.

That be a problem because-because-cause

(Chorus):

We in the Strip Club

Fella's loose control when them ladies work them poles

Got money anything goes,

Up in the strip club

Ballers bottle poppin,

The ladies they keep it droppin,

All the weight unto the floor

dime si lo quieres asi,

Thats what the strippin lady has it to me,

So im gonna go with the show,

Let you keep playin your role,

But you and I already know

That u really act on my dough,

We in the Strip Club

Fella's loose control when them ladies work them poles

Got money anything goes,

Up in the strip club

Ballers bottle poppin,

The ladies they keep it droppin,

All the weight unto the floor

'_**What kind of job did she get me?!'**_

**Looking around and seeing the stages she got her answer. Stripers!**

'_**LIKE HELL IM GOING TO BE A STRIPER AND HAVE ALL THESE PERVERTS SEE MY NAKED ASS!!'**_** She thought getting angry. She must have gotten help from Miroku. That _pervert!_ Sango knew how scared she was to talk in front of people! Let alone taking her clothes off in front of them.**

**She turned to leave but was pushed into a hard chest.**

"**Watch where-" The silver haired demon stopped in the middle of his sentence after looking at Kagome.**

"**Hey you're that girl that's here for the interview right? That Kagome girl right?"**

'_**Shit! This is the owner!'**_

"**Uh, um, n-no! Sorry you have the wrong person!" I yelled over the music.**

"**Yeah you are. I remember your picture perfectly. Come with me, tonight is your night to show me what you can do." She was going to turn and run out the door . . . if it weren't for the death grip on arm pulling her to what looked like the back stage. Once there he threw her an outfit and told her to change and left. She didn't do anything. She put the clothes down and went looking for him.**

"**Hey! You! I-"**

"**Inuyasha." He corrected.**

"**Fine. Inuyasha. You have the wrong person! I can't go on there and strip. I can't even talk in front of my class at school !! And there's only twenty people !! So Im sure as hell not going to strip in front of them."**

**He just looked at her.**

"**Either you get on there by your self or I'll make you!"**

**Who did this guy think he was? God? Well she wasn't going to take it. She turned and walked away. She didn't have time to think before she was picked up and thrown over someone's shoulder and carried right back to the back stage.**

"**HEY!! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! Put me down! NOW or so help me god I'll-eep!!" they thought a slap on her ass might shut her up. But . . . she didn't.**

"**Listen buster if you don't let me go ill make sure to purify your ass to hell and back. And how dare you slap me on my ass. That's like . . . sexual harassment !! If you put me down and let me leave ill make sure to forget you did that and . . . " **

'_**Damn wont this bitch shut up already? She's louder than the music! She's going to make me go deaf.'**_** Inuyasha thought. **

**He dropped her on the couch and headed towards the door.**

"**This time if you don't change, I'll change you myself. I have a full house tonight and I already told everyone that there was a new girl coming on soon. So get your clothes on. Now!" he said leaving.**

**Fifteen minutes later she was dressed in the skimpiest outfit she had ever worn. She might as well walk out in a thong and bra! She wore a very small red skirt that covered her little white thong, a light matching bra, and a red tie topped off her out fit.**

'**I need this job I guess. No one else will hire me. I need the money for Shippou and Souta. I have nothing without this job.' She thought sadly. Her landlord already threatened to kick her out if she didn't have the money by the end of the month.**

Flashback

"If I don't have that money by the end of this month, your out. I don't care anymore. I need the money. If I don't have the money then I'll give you one week to clean up and get out!" yelled Onigumo at Kagome.

"Please I need more time. I don't have enough money to-"

"I DON'T CARE!! Have the money soon or your out!"

End Flashback

"**Your up in five. Get ready." Said Inuyasha as he opened the door to let her know. He took some time to look her over.**

**Was it getting hot? Or was it just him? Her skirt was dangerously short and gave him a VERY nice view of her firm ass. Her body was one to die for.**

"**Man I love my job." He said under his breath while closing the door.**

**She did her makeup and left the room and got ready. **_**'I need this job for money when I have the money and I find another job, I'll quit. I'll be fine so you don't have to worry. Just don't pay attention to the crowd.'**_

"**Get ready beautiful." One man said as he led her to the stage.**

'_**Here I go.'**_** she thought as she walked on stage and did a dance that caught _everyones _attention_._**

(AN-well i hope you guys liked it. if you have any ideas on how to make it better feel free to give your opinions...but remember im new at this :) ... thanks you!!)


	2. Sexy Tease

**sorry I havent updated in a while. . .my comp wasnt working . . . thanks for the reviews they were great! I hope this one is good to please let me know how u feel remember im still new :) I hope you enjoy this chapter of Stripclub Love . . . let me know how u feel by reviewing . . . thank you!!**

**He walked into "PlayHouse" with his head held high, like the big shoot he was and sat down at the bar. Women looking his way smiling trying to get attention. Trying to look suductive and sexy and hoping they could have him in their beds.**

**'Hn. Why wouldn't they want me?' he thought arrogently**

**"Sesshomaru! What are you doing just sitting there? Get up you lazy bastard!" said Inuyasha while coming from backstage.**

**"Inuyasha. Do not think you can order me around or act as my equal."**

**"Whatever. Theres a new girl tonight. Shes here for the job. I have to go though. I have something to do. So I need you to see if shes good enough to get the job. Here's the keys to the office upstairs." he threw him the keys.**

**"She'll be out like like five minutes. So be the judge tonight." and with that he left.**

**"Hn" Sesshomaru picked up his drink and took a sip as a new song came on.**

**"Okay people. Theres a new girl tonight so I want you guys to be nice. Shes sexy as hell and shes here to preform to Tweet's "Oops Oh My". Here she is. Please welcome, Vixen!" yelled the DJ. They never used the dancers name. They always gave them a nickname.**

**As the music played on a girl came out. And with only her looks she caught the attention from the crowd.**

(Tweet-"Oops Oh My" feat. Fabolous, Missy Elliott)

Tell you what I did last night

I came home, say, around a quater to three

Still so high

Hypnotized

In a trance

From this body, so butter and brown and tantalizing

You woulda thought I needed help from this feeling that I felt

So shook I had to catch my breath

**Her little red skirt made Sesshomaru want to just rip it off and drink his fill. She walked up to the poll a grabed it and walked around it swaying her hips in such a way he heard hearts pick up speed and the scent of arousal growing. He also smelled the nervousness and fear from the girl on stage.**

**He looked her over and was suprise to find that she was . . . _beautiful!_ Her one long shapely leg wrapped around the poll and she grinded into it. She than stood with her back to the poll and legs spread apart facing the crowd. Was that a thong? A white one? Yes it was and he thanked the gods she was a stipper because as cute as that little skirt was, she was going to have to take it off.**

Chorus:

Oops, there goes my shirt up over my head

Oh my

**Slowly she pulled the shirt over her head and threw it to the back of her now only in a skirt/thong and a lacy bra with a tie giving him the "Oh-so-perfect" view of those big beautiful round breasts. But she teased the crowed. They wanted that stupid thing off of her but she wouldnt give in just yet. Than she dipped low, legs still spread, and got back up, grabed her skirt, undid it and let it fall off.**

Oops, there goes my skirt dropin' to my feet

Oh my

**He heard many people talking behind him about her. Things like:**

**"God bless that girls parents. They gave birth to an angel!" one man behind him said.**

**"Man! Do you know what I could do to that body of hers?!" the man next to the other said.**

**"Shes such a tease!"**

**"Oh boy. She could hop on to the Ronnie Express anytime she likes and just RIDE!!" said another, chuckling.**

**"Got that right, Ronnie." said the man next to him with a smirk.**

Ooh, some kinda touch careesing my legs

Oh my

Ooh I'm turning red

Who could this be?

**As the song went on he couldnt help but feel so drawn to her. To him, it was like no one else exised, only her, and that she was dancing only for him. Taking the poll in hand she spins, dips, humps, grinds, sways, and pops her ass and chest as if the poll were her lover. Taking her time taking those tiny little clothes off, but going with the beat and dancing to it perfectly. So seductive and sexy, she looked like she forgot about the crowd and doing her own thing and having fun with it. She had no idea what she was doing to the crowd. Teasing every man and arousing them so no end. He looked around and saw some men stopped dancing with their partners to watch perfection on stage and making women jealous and half of them leaving the dance floor.**

**She turned around jumped on the poll and slowly went down and turned in his direction.**

**They locked eyes. Yeah, he wanted her. And he was going to have her. **

**No matter what. **

**Oh.**

**And she definitely got the job.**

* * *

**Sorry i know its short . . . i could do longer ones but im to tired . . . i hope you liked it, let me know how you feel . . . review. . . theres the button. . . you know you want to press it ;) ill try to update soon thanks!!**


	3. You got the job, and Im going to get you

You guys are sooo cool !! ... thanks for the reviews :) heres ch 3 ... i hope u like ... enjoyyy!!

* * *

**_'God. Hes so hot!!'_ kagome thought, thinking of the man with amber eyes and long sliver hair that was stairing at her when she was on stage. After she was done she ran backstage and in the dressing room still thinking about him. She put on her short black mid thigh skirt, tight black sleeveless shirt, gold earrings, a long gold necklace and gold stilettos. Before leaving she picked up her phone and called Sango.** **Trying to forget the sexy demon.**

**"HI! Sorry I can't pick up the phone right now so please leave a message and I might call back." said the answering machine.**

**"You owe me sooo bad Sango!! Im going to murder you when I see you. I cant believe you got me a job in a STRIPCLUB! The only reason I went though with this interview was because I need the money for bills and my brothers. But still when I see you, RUN!" and she hung up then went out the door to find Inuyasha to get paid for the night. On her way out someone called for her.**

**"Vixen?" she turned around and her breath caught in her throught. He was even more beautiful up close.**

**"Hi, can I help you?" she said not sure how she sounded.**

**He smiled to himself when he heard her talk in a small husky voice. He had that effect on women. He wasnt suprised. He looked her over and saw she looked like a goddess up close. And he also heard what she said about not wanting this job but doing it for her brothers.**

**_'At least theres a posiblity she might not be a slut like the rest of the women I have to deal with.'_ he thought.**

**"Hn. My name is Sesshomaru Takahashi. I know you must be looking for my brother, Inuyasha. Am I correct?" he asked sounding uninterested.**

**"Uh-um . . . y-yeah. My name is Kagome Higurashi. So you own this club to? Your one of the bosses?"**

**"Yes. Please come with me I would like to discuse something with you." he turned and walked away and up the stairs and she followed untill they were in his office.**

**"Well I must say you were very good tonight. Teasing and beautiful all in one. So I'm here to tell you that you have the job. So I just want to hand you tonights pay and I want you to come by in todays. You start work on Friday night. Thats when we have more people here. You work six days a week and you start at nine and end when either I or Inuyasha say you may leave." he said taking cash out and handing it to her as her pay for the night.**

**"Thank you. Um I dont own any of those clothes that you might want me to wear here."**

**"Dont worry about the clothes, we will provide them for you. That is all. If you want you may leave tonight. Unless . . . you want to go back on stage. I'd be more than happy to get you on or if you want you can do a private session . . . for me." he said smirking.**

**"Um n-no thank you I'll go home now. Bye and thank you." She said blushing and she was up and leaveing, her hips swaying just enough to make her new boss want to drag her back in his office and have his way.**

**_'I'm really going to enjoy screwing her senseless.'_ he thought.**

* * *

**2:55 am**

**When she arrived home she got a phone call.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Hi Kagome. Its Sango."**

**"Oh yeah. I should have known the devil would call to see if her handy work was going just as she planned."**

**"Aww Kagomee!! Please dont be mad!! Your the one who said you were desprate. So I got Miroku to help me." Sango's voice was very low and nearvous. She knew her friend had a bad temper.**

**"I WASN'T DESPRATE ENOUGH TO BECOME A STRIPPER!! I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU EVEN CONSIDERED IT. AND THE WORST PART IS . . . I GOT THE JOB!!" she yelled in to the phone**

**"Oh really!! Oh congrats!!"**

**"Well the only good thing is . . . I do have a hot boss." Kagome said in a low voice.**

**_'And only god knows how I would just want to pull him in his office and just--'_ she stopped herself before she could go any further. _'When the hell did I start thinking like a_** **_naughty school girl_****_?'_**

**"Hm well you know what they say dont mix buisness with pleasure. But hey . . . if hes that hot and you cant resist might as well just do it and get it over with."**

**_'True'_ Kagome thought. _'Wait. No. Not true. Ugh. Stop thinking that way!'_**

**"Well as long as I have money to pay bills and food on the table for Shippou and Souta I'm fine with it. As much as I dont like it I dont have a choice. I'll just stay at this one till I can find another job. I have to go. And fine your forgiven. Bye I'm going to bed."**

**"Ok bye." the phone went dead and Kagome went to bed.**

* * *

**4:30am**

**"So did she get the job? Tell me was she good?"**

**"Inuyasha. Wait till I get inside and settle down before you bombard me with your idiotic questions." Sesshomaru said walking past his brother and into his room. Still with the image of the woman in his head. And still having new images form in his head on what he could do to her.**

**"Shes hired. And shes perfect on stage." he told Inuyasha. _'And god she better be good off.'_ he thought.**

**He went to bed early that night. Still plotting on how he was going to have her and dreaming of her perfomance that night. Not knowing someone else also had the same idea as him on how they were going to do to get the sexy little miko and screw her to oblivion.**

* * *

God!! okay I'm finaly done . . . I know this one is really boring but everything will get interesting, I promise !! So please review . . . and if you have any ideas on how I can make it better tell me :) you guys are the best . . . please REVIEW!!


	4. Are you a stripper?, Im back

Chapter 4 - Are you a stripper?, Im back

Sorry I took so long to update . . . Hope you guys like this chapter !! Thanks for the reviews . . . I'd really like for them to continue please!! :)

* * *

**Friday came way to fast for her. She had so much to day! She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom took a shower and twenty minutes later she was out and dressed and was out the door and in the car heading to pick up her brothers. Just as she stopped at the red light her phone rang.**

**_'Private'_ it read.**

**"Hello? Souta? Shippou?"**

**No answer.**

**"Hello? Anyone there? Listen. If your not going to answer than dont call. I dont have time for children bullshit." and she hung up.**

**Her phone rang again and this time shippou yelled into the phone.**

**"Kagome! How are you!? Me and Souta miss you. When are you coming to pick us up?"**

**"Yeah Kagome. When are you coming. We thought you were going to pick us up yesterday."**

**"Hey my favorite buddies! Im fine. Im coming to pick you up now so get ready. Okay?"**

**"Okay. Oh wait. Granny Keade wants to speak with you."**

**"Hello? Kagome?" Said a voice.**

**"Hi Grandma. Im coming over now so you dont have to worry about watching them over the weekend. There going to stay with Sango and Miroku. They've been dying to see them. Oh! Ive finally got a job!" she was speaking low but still tried to make herself sound happy. I mean she was, but come on! A stripclub? She would just tell her she got a job at the supermarket.**

**"So Kagome. Ive heard you got a job at a bar. 'Playhouse' I think it was called." she said in an all knowing tone.**

**"Uh . . . um . . . er, well you see."**

**_'Oh my god !! How did she-'_ thats when the thoughts came to her.**

**'Miroku and Sango!'**

**"Oh well, um, yeah I did but its only temporary. I work at the bar area serving drinks. How did you find out?" 'Well at hope she believes that.'**

**"Yes. But at the bar isnt where I heard you work. Your a dancer. Are you not?"**

**"How on earth could my luck be 'this' bad. Yeah I-I am." She felt so shamed.**

**"As long as you look for another job, Im fine with it. But Im upset you didnt just let me help you."**

**As far as Kagome could remember she always had help from her grandmother. But she was a grown woman. She didnt mind if she were to help out with the boys, but not her. She had to learn to be independent. Her mother always said to be strong. Taking from others was wrong. And her father told her to need help was weak and that everything she needed and wanted was something she had to earn. It was harsh but true.**

**They hung up and soon she pulled into the drive way. The second the engine was off, two small figures ran out of the house and knocked her to the ground.**

**"Kagome! We missed you!" they both yelled in unison.**

**"Hey guys. Whats up? And wheres granny?"**

**"Shes sleeping. I think we kept her up all last night for a while." Souta said with a guilty smile.**

**"Guys! Ugh. Get in the car. Im bringing to Sangos house."**

**When in the car they asked,**

**"Why cant we just go home?"**

**"Because, I have a new job. So you guys are going to sleep over sometimes at Sango's house."**

**"Oh. Okay."**

**They Sat in the back seat figiting. They looked so . . . nervous? Why?**

**"Hey are ou guys okay? You look alittle weird."**

**"Um. . .well, we heard granny on the phone yesterday talking to Sango. She said something that we wanted to ask you if it was true."**

**"Sure. Tell me whats on your mind little dudes."**

**"Um are you. . . er, well, you know. Uhhh. Are you - " Souta started but couldnt finish.**

**"God if you cant ask I will!" yelled Shippou**

**"Well than ask! Already?" Kagome and Souta yelled.**

**"Kagome Are you a stripper?"**

**That took her off gaurd. Luckly she just parked into the driveway otherwise she would have crashed.**

**_'Shit! My brothers found out to?! Why me?! Thats it. It official. The gods are out to get me.'_ she thought saddly.**

**8:30 p.m.**

**"Sesshomaru? You in there?"**

**"Yes Inuyasha. What do you want from me now?"**

**He walked in on him working on some papers for his fathers company. **

**"Well I need you at the club tonight. There going to be alot of people there and I think Im going to need help. Apparantely our new girl attracted alot of new people on her first night." He sounded jealous. He wished he could have seen her on stage in that little outfit he gave her. The first time he saw her in it he couldnt get it out of his mind all night. Now tonight he was going to see her and he couldnt wait.**

**"Fine." was all the ice prince said before going back to finishing his work. Later that night he got ready and went to the club with Inuyasha.**

**The music played and the people danced. Just as he said to Sesshomaru before, there were more poeple there than before.**

* * *

**Just as a new song started to play, 'she' came out. It was his first time seeing her. And he liked what he saw.**

**She was an angel. Dresses all in white. Short skirk and a shirt that was so low she might as well have went out nothing. Her hips and thighs and hair and lips and breats. Everything on her was perfect. His brother wouldnt want her. Hes always saying humans are weak things. So he didnt have to worry about him. (Yeah right) He wanted her.**

* * *

**After two or three songs, she got off stage and went to her dressing room and closed the door.**

**"I really liked your preformance Kagome." said a low voice that made her jump.**

**"Ah! What the hell are you doing here? This is my dressing room! And Im half naked!" She screamed**

**"Well you didnt seem to mind out there." Sesshomare smirked.**

**"And as I recall this is MY club, so I can go where ever I please. And as for you being naked . . . I really dont seem to mind." he stepped closer to her. She backed up.**

**"Oh well, um, can you leave. Please I have to dress for my next preformance." She said 'just' relizing her state of undress.**

**He was walking towards her as she tried to shield herself from him and walked back up against the wall.**

**_'Gods she smells delicious!'_ it had an effect on him. He just came in to tell her that she did good and could use a break for about an hour with him. But her scent pulled him in so much that he forgot what he was there for.**

**She heard a purring sound and it would have been nice if she were dressed and somewhere else besides a stripclub. Now she could feel his breath on her neck as he bent down to take a sniff. Her breath quickened just by his presence. And with him being so close it just. . .**

**_'What the-'_**

**"Hey listen buddy. Im your employee. And your my boss. And thats it." she moved to the door and opened it.**

**"I think you need to leave." and he walked out.**

**"Just so you know. I wanted to tell you that you have an hour break. And I want you to come with me. Also after work I want to meet you for a late dinner. Meet me back here." and with that he left with a triumphant smile on his face.**

**This was going to be easy.**

* * *

**"I thought you didnt go for humans."**

**"I dont. But this one interests me. And why do you care? Did you want her Inuyasha? Dont worry when Im done then you can have her." Said Sesshomaru as he turned to leave.**

**"How about we make a bet and see who has her first."**

**"Hm. A challenge. Fine. Ten thousand for the winner." Sesshomaru offerd**

**"And the loser?"**

**"Lets worry about that when the time comes."**

**"Deal. You better get that money ready. Your sorry ass is going to lose BIG TIME! No one can resist me!" Said Inuyasha. Cocky as ever.**

**"But I do wounder. What about Kikyo? What happends if she finds out?"**

**"Leave that to me. And what about you? Hm? What about Kagura?"**

**"Leave that to me."**

* * *

**He watched as she walked back stage after her last song for the night in nothing left but her little Black thong.**

**"My she has grown so much since I saw her last." said a dark voice.**

**"Get ready my little Kagome." said the dark haired man that got up and walked out the club.**

**"Ive come back."**

* * *

THANKS EVERYONE !! I hope you like this chapter to!! please review!! this one is long and i was in a rush so i didnt get to proff read sorry so review and tell me what you think of this chapter . . . thank you :)


	5. Why Now?

* * *

PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! I know that I havent updated in a LONG time but I really have been busy. So here is your gift for your Patience lol . . . I give you . . . (drum roll) . . . Chapter 5!!

"Why now?"

* * *

**After she dressed and walked out of the club she was met up with him.**

**"So, are you ready?" he asked nicely**

**"Yeah. So where are you taking me?"**

**"Do you really think that I'm going to tell you?"**

**"Why arent you going to tell me?" She asked**

**"Why do you want to know now? Why cant you wait till we get there?" he asked**

**"Why do not want to tell me?!" she said sounding annoyed**

**"Do you always ask so many questions?"**

**"Do you always answer a question with another question?" she snapped back.**

**He smiled to himself.**

**_'She has a smart mouth on her doesnt she?'_ he thought. He led her to the parking lot where his brand new BMW waited for the both of them. They got in and were off.**

**They drove for a few minutes. It didnt take long to get to the other more rich side of town do to his maniace driving. Once parked he walked to the other side of the car and opened the door for her. Her hands were gripping the seat with a death grip. She didnt get out.**

**"Are you coming?" he asked.**

**"Wait for a minute. I think my organs were lost on the way over here." she said and he chuckled. He didnt drive that fast. Did he?**

**After she got out of the car they walked up to the fancy building. Metropolis.**

**"Wow. This is a really expensive. And Im not even dressed for something so nice. Lets go somewhere else. Plus I have one more hour for work and Ill be late."**

**"Dont be silly. Its my treat. Im your boss so if you arive 3 hours late with me it wouldnt matter."**

**"O-Okay" she said shyly**

**They sat there ordered food and talked for a bit. It was the usuall conversations. 'What do you like to do?' yahda yahda yahda.**

**"So what made you work as a stripper at my brother's and my club?" he asked in a wisper so no one near by could hear.**

**"Its hard to find a job these day. I asked my friends, Miroku and Sango, to help me if they could. I need the money for college classes, rent, and food for my brothers and myself." she stated as a matter-of-factly. He watched her when the food came. He took in every detail. She wasnt a pig like most girls he had been with. She was beautiful, kind, and she one hell of a heart.**

**_'She's wonderful'_ he thought.**

**He froze in place at the thought. Since when did he think of women in general as "wonderful"?**

**"Heres your food sir." the waitress said trying to catch his attention by giving him a suductive smile. When he nodded and started to take small bites of his food while paying his attention to Kagome. She walked off with a 'hmph' and a saying under her breath "she's not even that pretty."**

**_'Shows what she knows.'_ he thought.**

* * *

**She didnt like to have people spend money on her. To her it wasnt nessasary to spend a load of money of some food that could be made at home. Stake and salad and all this other stuff was good. But she couldnt really pay for this.**

**"I really dont have the money for this."**

**He looked at her like she had lost her mind.**

**"What?" she asked**

**"Do you really think I was going to let you pay for this? You must be insane. I would never let a woman pay for a meal. Its not right."**

**_'Aww, hes such a gentalmen. Oh my god. I feel like a school girl. I feel like Im drooling all over him. Its pathetic.'_ she thought**

**_'But you know you think hes hot.'_ said another part of her. _'Just think of what we could do to him. And that body.'_**

**Images started to form in her mind and she felt ashamed and embaressed. She was normally a good girl. But ever since she met this man. . . it been kind of hard to not be have bad thoughts in her mind.**

**"Are you okay? Your face it red."**

**"Is it. Sorry, Im just a little hot." Only the gods knew how much.**

* * *

**From the other side of the resturant he watched. She giggled and even though it sounded a little childish, it was heaven to him. But he was angry to. She was with a man. And one he hated with every ounce of his being. He took out his cell phone and started a text message.**

**_'I really want to see her face when she gets this.'_ he chuckled.**

**"Can I get you something?" a woman that worked there asked.**

**"Yes. I would like a Martini Cocktail. But its not for me. Can you send it to the woman over in that booth right over there? Dont tell her who its from please."**

**She smiled and did as he asked.**

**He got up and walked to the door slowly and stopped as he sent the message. He waited till she got it and left.**

* * *

**Her phone started to ring and she looked through her bag and saw that she had a text.**

**Before she read the message a waitress came up and set a drink in front of her and started to walk away.**

**She looked surprised and so did Sesshomaru.**

**"Um Sorry miss but you have the wrong person. I never ordered this." Kagome said to the womans retreating form.**

**"No I didnt a man told me to give it to you." and she walked away.**

**She looked down at her phone and read the message.**

_'Enjoy your drink my pet. I'll see you soon'_

**Fear exploded in her like an atom bomb. She quickly looked around the resturant and found nothing . . . untill her eyes landed on the exit door.**

**He smiled at her and waved hi and turned and left.**

**_'NO!'_ she screamed her mind. He was back. Why?**

**"Kagome?"**

**She turned to look at Sesshomaru and found that he was looking at her with worry in his eyes. And something else. She wasnt sure what it was.**

**"Are you okay?"**

**She cleared her throat.**

**"Oh um no. Im not feeling well. I know Im still new. But I was just woundering if I can go home for the rest of the night?"**

**"Of course."**

**"Thank you" and with that he payed the bill and drove her back to work where she picked up her car and left for home.**

* * *

**_'What a weird girl. I wonder what made her want to leave to fast. She didnt smell ill so I know that she was lying. Hn. What do I care?'_ Thought Sesshomaru later that night. He laid in bed in nothing but his boxers and started to fall asleep till someone opened the door.**

**"Hello Sesshomaru." Said Kagura as she closed the door and walked up to his bed crawled on it and sat on top of him. She only wore a red bra and thong.**

**He grabed her hips and started to push her off.**

**"Not now. Im to tired."**

**"Whats wrong with you lately. For about five days now, you havnt even looked at me." she complained**

**She was right. At one point, all he ever did was make love to her. What was going on with him?**

**She tried to do it again and this time he forced himself to look at her. She wasnt as beautiful as he once thought she was now that he looked at her. But he didnt stop her.**

**She rocked back and forth grinding her hips against his. He might have been tired and strong enough to do whatever he wanted. But he was still a man. And as a man, he groaned and rolled her over and crawled on top. After that they both did the most sinfull dance. All the while, not even knowing it, he was thinking of the one girl that wasnt Kagura but the long raven haired beauty with light brown eyes. Kagome.**

**

* * *

**

**Once she was home she made sure Shippou and Souta were in bed. She had picked them up from Sango's house before she came home.**

**As she pulled the blanket over Shippou, he opened his eyes just enough to look at Kagome.**

**"I love you. Goodnight."**

**"I love you to Shippou."**

**"You know . . . mom and dad would be proud of you. Your the best sister in the world." he said with a sleepy smile and went back to sleep.**

**She left going to the front door and made sure all the locks were locked and made sure all the windows were to. She then went to her room and went to bed. The second her head hit the pillow she let her heart out. Crying silently into the pillow.**

**_'No they wouldnt Shippou.'_ she thought.**

**_'Its all my fault. And because of that he's back and you in danger. All because of me. Its all my fault.'_ She thought**

**She cryed for hours and soon fell into a sleep full of nightmares. No. Old memories.**

* * *

I hope you guys liked it!! PLEASE REVIEW!! IM BEGGING YOU!! lol I know you see the review button . . . press it !! lol . . . please :)


	6. More Trouble

_ I know its been soo long Im sooo sorry !! Here is your reward for waiting soooo long !!

_~O IN THE STORY ITS BEEN THREE MONTHS SINCE KAGOME HAS SEEN OR HEARD FROM NARAKU AND HAS GOTTEN CLOSE TO BOTH INUYASHA AND SESSHOMARU~_

chapter 6- More trouble

___________________________________________

5:38 a.m.

That phone was going to go out the window in a minute if it didn't stop ringing!

Kagome, still half alseep but very mad, got up from her bed and walked to the dresser where her innocent yet soon to be broken phone lay and picked it up.

"Hello?!" she snapped angrly.

"Hey Kags! Its me!"

"_Inuyasha?!_ Do you not know what time it is?!"

"Yeah I know but I always get up early so I just wanted to call you and see if your awake!"

Was he insane? Or just plain stupid? And He sure did have alot of energy in the morning.

"Oh of course Im awake what else do I have to do 5:38 in the morning?" she practically yelled in the phone.

"Uhhh . . . well I was just woundering if you wanted to go out today?" said in a small voice afraid he was going to get yelled again over the phone. He really couldn't blame her for being angry. He did just call her early in the morning.

"And you couldn't wait till I woke up later to ask me?!" she yelled and hung up.

_'God! What an idiot.'_ just as she was about to lay down her phone went off again. She picked it up.

"STOP CALLING ME INU!" and she hung up and put her phone on silent.

Soon after that a sound of small cries filled her ears.

_'Cant I get a brake?'_

She left her room and walked over to her brothers room and slowly walked inside. She sat on Souta's bed and he flung himself in her arms and cried. she shushed him and tried to calm him.

"Kagome" he said looking at her yet not really seeing her. Fear in his eyes.

"Im right here. Whats the matter?" she whispered dragging her fingers through his hair. He just held on to her like her life was in danger.

"I saw red eyes." he said "I saw them they were looking for something or someone. He thought you had it. He was trying to do something to you or he was trying to hurt you and than he caught you and he did hurt you. Kagome. I dont want anyone to get hurt. Please!" he said. Kagome looked at him tears in his eyes along with hers. Souta had a tendency to see what was going to happen. But only when he was sleeping. He thought they were nightmares. She knew better. He had a nightmare before Naraku came but Kagome thought nothing of it and now she does.

"Dont worry. No one is going to hurt me. I promise." she lied.

She held him until he went back into a sleepless dream. She slept beside him with her arms around him.

* * *

"Damn. She hung up on me." Inuyasha whispered. He walked back into his room where Kikyou laid naked in his bed. He looked her over. She was beautiful, yes. Did she satisfy him?

No.

When ever he looked at her, lately he has been seeing only one girl. Kagome. For three months his brother and him have been getting to know her. She was a fun girl. He liked her. Really liked her. Even though he had Kikyou it wasn't enough. The fire they had once before was now out and a new flame started to burn within in him.

Sorry to say but he was going to leave Kikyou. He liked her but not as much as before.

He found better.

And soon he was going to have her. No matter what. With that thought in his head he put a smile on his face and went back to bed thinking of Kagome. He woke Kikyou up and crawled on top of her. His hips met hers teasingly. Soon moans and grunts were heard. Kikyou, to busy feeling happy, never heard Inuyasha scream another girls name.

* * *

9:03 a.m.

God was out to get him. He was sure of it.

Why else would his father call him.

Sesshomaru walked into the building and onto the elevator of his father's company and went to the top floor. His father was going to be the death of him. He got off the elevator and walked into his fathers office.

"Ah! Sesshomaru! Good to see you." his father, Touga, said.

"Father." Sesshomaru bowed his head silently.

"Sesshomaru I would like to talk to you. Please sit down."

He had a bad feeling about this talk his father had in mind.

"What would you like to talk about. Well I know you told me not to and told me that we should forget about it but I couldnt."

Oh yeah he really had a bad feeling.

"Dont tell me you-"

"I signed the agreement. So we are now merged with Shikon Corp. I would like you to meet our new partner." He pressed the button on his desk.

"Sarah. Let him in."

"Yes, sir."

The door opened and in walked a black hair man. He closed the door and walked up to his father and shook his hand than turned to him with a smirk on his face.

"Sesshomaru. I would like you to meet the head of Shikon Corp. Naraku Onigumo."

"Nice to meet you."

Sesshomaru took his hand and shook it. Why was it that the smirk Naraku's face was one that looked like he had a secret? He didn't like this man one bit and he had a strong urge to hit that smirk right off.


	7. Crush?

_**Hey everyone well heres chapter 7.**_

_**I really hope you like it. ^_^**_

_**Enjoy!!!**_

* * *

He sat there looking over the paper work that his father had handed to him and told him to fill out. He was pissed. No. Pissed wasnt even the word for how he felt. Why was it that his father didnt listen to him?

Naraku.

That name and the person who beared that name was the one who made his blood boil over. But he had no idea why. Why did he feel that way when he saw him? He lost track of work and his mind was working over time thinking up questions. He didnt hear the door open and close. When a hand touched his arm and called his name he looked up and saw Kagura with a small smirk on her face.

"What?" he said

"You said you would drive me home tonight at 6 but its almost 8:30. So I came here to see if your ready. Are you?"

"Almost" he stated simply

"I also wanted to come and tell you that Im going to Playhouse tonight with you. Ive heard rumors of a young new girl there. I want to see if all this talk about there being a living breathing 'Goddess' was true."

Something in him froze.

"Sure" he said

He got up and put all the files in his brifecase and left with Kagura.

* * *

1:30 a.m.

Kagome ignored Inuyasha all day and even when they got to the club.

"Aw Kagome. You Know I was just jokeing! And besides what was I going to do about those guys! They were hitting on you."

"And that gives you what right to hit the guy and send him to the hospital?!" she yelled turning from him. Than the music started and it was her que to get on stage.

"See you later" and she went.

_'God Im such and idiot!' _he thought

**Flashback**

**2:00 p.m.**

**Inuyasha had took her out that day. She was trying on some clothes in the store at the mall. Inuyasha was her judge. She really didnt want him to be but he was very insistent.**

**"Hey Kagome! Try this on!" he yell from the other side of the door throwing something over. It was a the smallest white skirt she had EVER seen. Than he threw in a pink bra.**

**"Why would I need this?!" she complained**

**"You could use it for tonight."**

_**'Or other occations'**_** he thought with a smirk**

**She did what he said and tried it on and slowly stepped out. For some reason she had the satisfaction of seeing his face go wide-eyed. **

**His jaw fell open and his eyes almost hanging out of his head. He could have had a nose bleed.**

_**'MARK!!'**_** something in him yelled and for some reason he agreed with it. **

**The bet he had with his brother was the last thing on his mind and haveing her with him, by his side, in his bed, under him, was the first. Her body. He wanted it. That small white skirt and pink bra, her hair, black as night, let loose around her. Her long curvey tanned legs. The legs that he wanted **_**so **_**baddly to be wrapped around his waist. His eyes went up more and landed on her breasts. They were begging for him. He knew they were.**

**Something as beautiful as those werent ment to be bound and restricted. They were ment to be free.**

**"**_**Hellloooooo**_**! Im waiting. Is this okay?" she said waving her hand in front of his face.**

**"Uh. Um. Y-Yeah. I think we should definitely get it." he said getting up.**

**"I'll go find you some more clothes to try on."**

**"Yup. You do that." she said smiling as if she knew what was on his mind.**

**As he walked away she looked at the mirror. Hm. She didnt look that bad. But she still didnt feel comfortable. She still wasnt used to the fact that she was a stripper but she was getting used to being alittle more confident in herself. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned. Three guys were there smiling.**

**"Hey there sexy. Whats a pretty little young thing like you doing here on you own?" the tallest and cutest one said as the others smiled.**

**Just as Inuyasha was coming back he saw the guys talking to kagome. Though they were human, his beast was angry. He had no time to think before was knocking the the guy out and was on the floor yelling from the pain and a broken nose.**

**"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled pulling at his arm trying to get him to stop hitting the guy.**

**End Flashback**

_'But she should be happy. Shes lucky I got there before those guys did anything to her.'_

He walked out from backstage and went up on the second floor where the booths were, closed the door and watched her from the best seat in the house. All the booths there were well covered. Who ever was in the booths could see everyone but no one could see them. From there he let his dreams go wild as he watched her peel away the little clothes they bought at the store.

* * *

He watched her from the office. Her pink bra and pink thong were the only things left and normally he was a very composed and calm but the things she did on stage drove him wild. She humped the poll and slowly slid down it. Kagura under him was going wild. Her moans were getting louder and her hips met his hard thrust. With the dark tinted soundless glass and the door locked no one knew what was happening. He looked out the window still pushing in her. No matter what he did he couldnt stop thinking of her.

Kagura finally reached her high and he did to, though, not so satisfied.

"God that was AMAZING! Your so different tonight. Whats with the change?" she asked

What was he going to say? It was because he was watching the girl whom he started having affection for strip on stage? Wait. Affection? Nope. That cannot be it. He would not fall for her. She was merly a bet. And that was it.

"I have alot on my mind." he got up and straightened up as she did the same.

"Oh than by all means if thats how you get when you have a lot on your mind Ill always be happy to help you vent out any frustration." she said getting up so she could get fixed

"Well Im going home now. So I'll see you later. And thanks I had fun." she said smiling and left the room to go home.

* * *

"You did great." one guy who worked backstage said as she walked back to her room. She smiled and walked in her room closed the door and locked it.

"You did great tonight." a voice said.

She turned to see it was Sesshomaru. Smiling, she walked up to get her black skirt, white tank top, silver earings and neckless with black high heels that were in his hand.

"Nice outfit" he said smirking handing her the clothes.

"Thanks" she took her clothes not realizing he was talking about the fact that she had no clothes on.

"I wanted to know if you could go out with me for dinner. Since last time didnt go to well." he said walking towards her as her back was turned.

"Sure" she said with a smirk he didnt see. She and him have been getting to know each other since she started here. Him comeing into her room was nothing out of the ordinary. It was practically rutine. Everytime she finished her dancing for the night she would come to her room and find him waiting for her.

He looked her over. His eyes wondering her body. So sexy and perfect. It was made sex. His blood boiled and all his problems from the office and home and family problems were out the window. Kagura? Hm. He didnt even know who that woman was at this point.

The only thing that mattered was the woman in front of him.

She could feel his eyes on her. And she liked it. She loved the feeling of his eyes on her and only her. Why? She shouldnt feel this way. It wasnt right. He was her boss.

_'Just get dressed go with him to dinner and go home.' _she thought

The black pants he as wearing felt tighter than before. His feet were moving on their own. One minute he was going to leave after her answer the next he was heading towards her naked form. It was like something was controlling him. He walked up to her and grabbed her hips pulling her towards him. Back to chest. He heard her gasp and smirked.

_**'Have her. You know she wants us. Take her.' **_His beast urged him

It was like having no control over himself. The only thing he wanted to do was have her.

"H-hey. W-what a-a-are you d-d-doing?" she asked feeling him softly caress her skin. One hand slowly moved to her hip while the other moved around and up to her breast. She let out a lung full of air when he touched her.

_'Bad. Very, very, very bad girl. Dont let him do this to you! Leave now. Your not suppoused to do this hes your boss. And he could fire you and you need the money. Stop right now.' _but no matter how she tried to convince herself, she couldnt find the words to say _'let go'. _Infact she loved it and wanted more. His touch was something one could get addicted to.

She let out a soft moan as his hands explored her body. Moving up to her breasts and his other hand moving lower searching for something. His next words suprised her. And they suprised him to.

"You know," he whispered in her ear as his clawed hand went down her body and finally reached their destination.

"I hate just having to watch you on stage doing those things you do. Teasing. Stripping. Sometimes I wish I could just grab you off the stage and strip you myself."

She couldnt believe he was saying this. The way he acted towards others she would never had thought he would like humans. Especially a priestess. A moan slipped from her lips as his fingers worked there magic between her legs and on her chest. Her heart beat seemed to speed up. Her emotions going wild. Her ability to keep her power at bay was getting harder as her arousal kept growing.

His beast could smell her arousal growing. It was intoxicating. He wanted more. Than he felt her power and his eyes widend. So stong and untamed. His power was let loose to on instinct. Her power was so strong it was almost at his level. It suprised him to find that this young woman had so much power in her. It made him even more excited. He grew harder just thinking everything this girl was capable of.

"Sesshomaru. P-please. St-stop. I cant. W-we cant-" she was cut short when he turned her head and his lips claimed hers. First softly and rough and passionately. And she didnt want to leave. Didnt think of anything. For just this moment she just wanted to let every problem go. To be free.

Power battled another. His and hers. Cracks and sparks were heard. It danced around them both. Like wind, it slowly and lightly went through her hair and his too. It was like a breeze. She could get away with this right? She kissed him back with as much passion as him. His fang lightly bit her lip asking for enterence and she granted it and let his tongue explore her mouth.

Than something past in her mind.

She thought of Naraku.

Than her mom.

"Stop" she said pushing him away. Just as she did the power around them faded. Looking in his eyes she saw they were tinted around the edge with pink slowly, ever so slowly, they were turning red.

He stepped closer to her but she put her hand up and pushed him back. Both of them out of breath.

"Please." she said and he looked at her and slowly and reluctantly he backed up, his eyes going back to normal.

"Alright." He said. She was still very shocked. She looked to be dazed. He stepped back and walked to the door. Though he didnt look very happy. But still kept his voice calm and cool.

"Saturday night at six thirty. Ill pick you up at your house." with that he left.

_'Oh. My. God. I just made out with my boss.' _she thought

_'Oh man. He probubly thinks I really am a slut! I mean why not? I strip at his club. Hell if he thinks im going to sleep with him hes got another thing coming.'_

But if he kept touching her like that, was she going to be able to resist? God so what if she and her boss were friends. There was still a lot she didnt know about him. The only thing she knew was that he was a big time business man. That was it. And that he was incredibly handsom and sexy and a god and that she like him and---

Wait. Liked him? NO! Never. She would never fall for her boss.

Noper. Not going to happen.

But deep down inside she knew she was lying to herself.

* * *

_'Damn' _He thought. _'So close'_

But he was getting close. He could feel it and smell it to. She wanted him. She just wasnt going to give in to easy.

But that wasnt going to be a problem he was going to have her soon he just knew she was going to give in. They always did.

_**'You want more from her. Do you not?' **_his beast asked.

_'No. She is simply a bet.' _he said back.

_**'Hn. Keep telling yourself that. But dont forget. I am you. And I know that you want more than just to bed her. You felt her power. She is strong. She can give more than that little **_thing_** that runs around claiming she loves you when she smells of other men.'**_

_'I will not have this discussion with you.'_ his beast snorted and went silent.

But he was right. Kagura was being a pest. Maybe he could have something more with Kagome.

_'Hn. Ridiculous.'_ He thought and turned to leave the club to go home.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**OKAY LOOK I KNOW THERES MISTAKES AND THE ENDING PROBUBLY REALLY SUCKS BUT IT WAS MY FIRST TIME TRYING TO WRITE SOMETHING REALLY GOOD AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

**ILL TRY TO COME OUT WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS I CAN ^_^ I HOPE YOU LIKED IT**


End file.
